The Watch
by xeunobre
Summary: After Voldemort fails to kill baby Harry, the Potters go into deeper hiding. Meanwhile, Percy finds out that he was born to be the Minister for Magic. When two worlds collide, Percy must find a way to save everyone without damning the entire world in the process.
1. Explanations

_Flashback_

_Several years ago_

"Mommy, I want to play in the ocean!" 7 year-old Percy Jackson gripped his mother's hand with an air of excitement. "Please? Please? Please?"

Sally Jackson laughed, her dazzling white teeth catching the sun's rays as she smiled. "Sure, Percy. But you know the rules, right?"

"Yes!" The little boy said, smiling crookedly, accidentally showing off several missing teeth. "Don't go underwater for longer then five minutes, and don't attract attention to myself, and…" He said, trailing off, after a silence.

"Don't talk to strange creatures." Sally smiled encouragingly. "Have fun, Percy."

Percy waved at his mother, running full speed at the ocean. As the waves reached his height, he disappeared, but Sally wasn't worried. She knew that Percy's father would be protecting him in his domain, and that the little boy could breathe under water.

A flash of movement caught Sally's eye, and she turned to see three kids of varying age. The youngest seemed to be around 7 or 8 - Percy's age - with curly, golden hair and dark eyes. The other two were a tad older, perhaps around twelve and fourteen. The boy had short blonde hair and was very tall for his young age. The other girl had short raven-colored black hair, and as she turned to look at Sally, she noticed that she had electric blue eyes.

The black-haired girl nudged the boy, and they both turned to look at Sally. Giving them an embarrassed smile, Sally turned away from the trio, pulling out a book. She settled down in the sand, watching the ocean as she read.

As the minutes ticked by, she began to grow worried. Her son had not yet reemerged from the sea. Fighting down her worry, she picked up a small wooden stick. Hiding the stick from view, she cast her magic into the ocean—something that would show a dazzling array of light from the water to signal Percy to come back out from the depths of the sea.

Unbeknownst to her, her slight movement had caught the trio's eyes. More specifically, the eyes of the youngest girl. The young girl's attention divided caught the attention of the two older kids.

"Annabeth?" The boy had asked the little girl. "What is it?"

"I dunno." She said, pouting. "The lady had a stick; but it was sort of familiar."

The older kids shared a glance, but shrugged it off. _Kids. _The two seemed to agree.

Not a moment later, Percy's form came out from the ocean. But the little boy was not being as evasive as he should have been; for he was holding a giant shell and screaming, "Mommy!"

Sally Jackson rose to her feet. "Percy what is that in your hand?"

"It's a shell!" The little boy held it up for his mother to see. "Daddy gave it to me."

"That's very pretty, dear." Sally's eyes scanned the shoreline. The only people that were near the duo were the three kids, and they were all staring at her.

Sally smiled dismissively. "Kids find the dandiest things, don't they?" She said playfully to the other group, but her voice was shaky. She would have to talk to Percy about announcing things out loud like the sea was his father.

"Excuse me." The fourteen-year-old boy rose to his feet. "Did he just say-?"

"No, he didn't." Sally said, her voice rising so the teenager could hear her.

"Yes he did." The preteen girl agreed, giving the teenager a knowing look.

Sally stopped dead. "Are you three…?"

"Demigods?" The older boy said inquisitively, and after a moment of silence, he said; "Yes."

The young girl locked her eyes onto Percy. "Is that a conch shell?"

"Yes." Percy strode over to the girl before Sally could even blink. "My daddy gave it to me."

"Your daddy?" The little girl's eyes clouded with pain and misery. Such a haunting look for someone so young—it broke Sally's heart. "My daddy didn't want me."

"That's okay." Percy said, handing her the conch shell. "You can have this. My daddy would want you to have it."

The little girl gasped, taking the shell as if it were made of glass. "Really?"

Percy nodded, his vibrant green eyes dancing with excitement. "I found it beside the coral reef. It's so huge! Daddy says I shouldn't go there." He lowered his voice, but children were terrible at whispering. "But I go anyway."

"I'm Annabeth." The girl said.

"I'm Percy." He extended out his hand, and the little girl shook it with a laugh.

Sally Jackson locked eyes with the other two kids. "It seems as we have some things to talk about."

"Yes, it seems so." The boy said, getting to his feet. His tall form was scrawny—undernourished. Sally absentmindedly wondered if the boy was eating enough, but then she saw that the other two bore the same tiny frames.

Sally smiled. "How about we catch something to eat on the way home?"

The boy smiled. "I think we'd like that."

_Four years later_

11-year-old Percy Jackson was already having a bad day when he got home that night. He and Annabeth had gotten into a fight—for their first time ever—over something so small, so _stupid. _How could she say that dolphins creped her out? Dolphins were one of the most majestic creatures of the ocean. Someday he'd teach her what it meant to be the son of the sea—if she could bore him for hours about architecture, he would just have to do the same thing about marine life.

"Mom?" He called out, jingling his keys as he opened the door to their house. "Mom, I'm home!"

Percy kicked off his shoes by the door, and upon hearing the TV going in the living room, made his way there. He was more surprised then confused to see not his mother on the couch—but an old man. The man turned to see him in his arrival, and started to get up from the cozy chair.

"Hello, Percy." The man said.

Percy's eyes widened. _This man knows my name!_

Percy's hand lowered to his pocket where he kept his sword, Anaklusmos, and immediately had uncapped it and shoved it in the direction of the old man. "S-stay back!" He warned, his voice showing his surprise and fear.

The old man laughed, and for the first time Percy noticed he had an English accent. "Dear me, there is no need for that, Percy. Come and have a seat. Let's talk."

Indecision flowed through him. After a tense moment of silence, he sat in the chair across from the man. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." Albus smiled kindly.

"I've heard that name before." Percy said, silent for a minute. "Okay, tell me where I've supposed to hear it."

Albus laughed quietly. "I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Percy's mouth extended into a wide O shape. "But… that's in Europe! Why are you here, in New York City?"

"Ah, that's the pickle, isn't it?" Albus said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a scroll. From seemingly nowhere, he put on a pair of small glasses and read from the paper:

"_Perseus Jackson of New York City, USA, is cordially invited to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the condition that he accepts the offer of a part of the Ministry of Magic, details enclosed below."_

"What?" Percy said. "Why would they want an eleven year-old in the Ministry of Magic?"

"You see, Percy, just like when each new witch or wizard is born, sometimes greater things are on the horizon for this new generation. This is a secret, but the Minister for Magic-the president for lack of a better word—is also born into the position. When the current minister reaches a certain age, the next suitable candidate for replacement is born. Could you imagine the uproar it caused when they found out the next Minister was _American? _Dear me, I thought they were going to have an aneurism."

"I don't understand." Percy frowned. "The new Minister of Magic is born into it?"

"Yes." Albus said with a small smile.

"But… shouldn't they just be voted in like normal?" He scratched his chin.

"But that leaves a greater expectation on the elected, doesn't it?" Albus asked. "No, it's far much simpler if the next person to acquire the position has been trained for it for years."

"But you're not the Minster, are you?" Percy asked him. "You said you were headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Correct," Albus said. "As to the answer of your question, I _was _the minister. When the government collapsed many years ago, the people felt I wasn't taking my position correctly and replaced me. We all assumed that the old system that had been working for generations was over with."

"So how did you find out it was me?" Percy hesitated. "How did you find me? My mom's a witch, you know. She has protective spells around this entire house!"

"Oh, your mother let me in." Albus said, his light blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "She just recently left for work; she had an emergency, you see."

Percy was silent. "Ah."

"So what do you say, Percy?" Albus asked, getting back onto his feet. "Will you learn at my school?"

He looked at the ground in sadness. "You want me to leave my country… my friends."

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid that's true."

"What if I could ask a favor of you?"

Percy's words shocked the man. He wasn't expecting the boy to ask a favor.

"Absolutely." Albus said.

"In exchange for me going to your school and joining the Ministry… I want my friends to be invited into the school also."

Albus was silent. "Your friends are demigods, Percy Jackson, what you are asking of me is impossible."

"Not all of them!" Percy said. "Annabeth is a witch, too. She got her letter from Ilvermorny! That's the American wizarding school. So did Silena. I'll come to your school and do everything you ask me to if you let them come too."

Albus was silent for another moment before extending his hand to the child. "You have a deal."

Percy shook his hand, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Bonding

**PERCY'S POV **

A sound emitted from the door at the front of the hallway.

"Percy, I've told you a thousand times that when you're home alone you need to lock the door behind you." A male's irritated shout came from the doorway. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room." Percy called. "What are you doing home early, Luke?"

"Mom sent me ahead." Came his annoyed reply. Luke rounded the corner and stopped dead when he saw the visitor sitting on the couch. "Percy, who's this?" Luke's hand flickered towards his pocket, where he kept his sword inside a hidden pocket of his jeans.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at Luke. "Hello, Luke, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I was just talking to young Percy about a few things."

"Like what?" Luke said cautiously.

"He's letting me go to Hogwarts!" He said excitedly. "Annabeth and Silena, too."

"…Hogwarts?" Luke scratched his chin in thought. He had begun to grow a beard since he had gotten older, and it sort of suited him. "Didn't mom mention that at some point?"

"Yeah. She always said she wished she could have gone there instead of Ilvermorny, but she never dwelled on it."

"Why are you going to Hogwarts? I thought you were going to Ilvermorny." Luke frowned.

"They're going to train me to become the Minister for Magic." He replied.

"Are you a wizard, Luke?" Dumbledore asked Luke.

"No. I'm a No-Maj. But thanks to Mom I know about this world, too. The Magical Congress made an exception to our case." Luke took a seat beside Percy, ruffling his hair as he sat.

"Gods, Luke. Do you always have to mess with my hair?" Percy complained, trying to fix the loose strands.

Luke shrugged. "It's what brothers do."

"I wasn't aware you had siblings, Percy." Albus said with an air of confusion.

"I'm adopted." Luke said before he could even open his mouth. "Sally adopted Thalia, Annabeth and me three years ago and we moved here."

Albus smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Luke."

"You too, Mr. Dumbledore." Luke smiled confidently.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Well, Percy, I better be off for now. We will meet again before the start of the term."

"Okay." He got to his feet. "Nice meeting you."

Albus smiled one last time before grasping a wand from his pocket and disapperating out of the house.

"So what did he tell you?" Luke asked Percy.

He told him everything Dumbledore had told him—about how he was supposed to be trained to be the Minster for Magic, and our deal to let us all switch schools.

"Are you sure it was smart to bring Annabeth and Silena too?" Luke frowned.

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "Annabeth goes on for _hours _about wizarding stuff. She'll love the opportunity to study abroad."

"Well, I just hope that you know what you're doing, Percy." Luke sighed. "Something sounds fishy—and I don't like it."

"You're overreacting." He rolled his eyes.

"It's my job to overreact. I may not know a lot about all this magic stuff, but our world is hectic enough without adding magic into it."

"I know." He said. "But honestly I think the magic will make me a stronger demigod."

"You're already a strong demigod." Luke said. "Now you're going to be the best."

"Aww." He blushed lightly. Luke didn't sugarcoat anything—he always said exactly what was on his mind. "Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it." Luke said. "So what were you and Annabeth fighting over anyway? I saw her at camp and she looked ticked off."

"She thinks dolphins are creepy." He scoffed.

"…You two were fighting… over dolphins?"

He nodded, popping the 'p' sound at the end. "Yep."

"You two are weird." Luke laughed. "First fight ever, and it's over dolphins."

"Yeah." He laughed. "My dad will get a kick out of that when I tell him."

"Have you heard from him lately?" Luke asked, turning the channels on the TV as he spoke.

"No." He said with a shrug. "He's been quiet for a while now, but he does that when he's busy."

"I get that. My dad's been busy lately, too."

He stretched in the chair. "Hey, put that building show on."

"Love it or list it? Come on Percy, we've watched that all week. I just want to catch up on Supernatural."

"Our life is supernatural enough. Put on my show!"

"We don't fight demons and angels! It could make us better demigods to watch that show."

"Luke gimme the remote!" He said, starting to climb across his lap to grab the remote from his hand.

"No!" Luke said, using his tallness to his advantage, and pulling it out of Percy's reach.

"No fair!" He whined.

"I don't care." Luke stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm going to tell Mom!"

"She'll agree with me. She doesn't like that show. Something about No-Maj's building things upsets her, I guess."

"What about that show we like to watch together?" He thought for a second.

"The Real Housewives?" Luke asked.

"No, you like that show. I was thinking about Big Brother."

Luke laughed. "Okay, I'll see if that's on." He began to flip through the channels. He stopped flipping channels just as the door opened and Thalia and Annabeth came in. The two settled in the other chairs in the living room.

"Are you guys watching Big Brother again?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Percy replied.

"We just put it on." Luke said.

"The Real Housewives is on!" Thalia said. "Change it."

"Ugh! Not you too, Thals." He groaned.

Thalia shrugged, her spiky black hair bobbing at her slight movement. "What? It's a good show."

"The daughter of Zeus likes a romantic show. I'm surprised." He said with fake shock.

"And the son of Poseidon hates romantic shows." She said, her tone matching his fake tone of surprise.

"How about Love it or List it?" Annabeth asked.

"You guys are terrible." Luke complained.

"No." Thalia said. "I'm not watching that again."

"Let's just watch Big Brother." He said. "We all like this show."

"Fine." Thalia agreed.

_**Two months later**_

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, are you sure you've got everything?" Mom asked him, flicking her wand around, pulling different things from my bedroom into his suitcase.

"Yes, Mom." He rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore's going to be here soon." She said with worry. "You need to be presentable."

"_Mom." _He sighed in frustration. "Will you chill out please?"

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just so proud of you!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Your wand is poking me in the eye."

She adjusted her hold on him with a sigh. "I want you to be careful out there, okay? It's far away."

"I know, Mom."

"Got Riptide?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Got your drachmas and galleons?"

"_Yes Mom. _Would you quit worrying? You're making me nervous."

"Mom!" Annabeth shouted from downstairs. "He's here!"

Mom ran her fingers through his hair, trying to straighten the mess that couldn't be contained. She grabbed his suitcase and together we headed for the stairs.

The living room was very crowded. Luke was sitting in the loveseat, leaving Annabeth, Thalia and Silena sitting on the couch. Percy waved to Silena as we walked into the room, and she gave him a small smile. Dumbledore stood in front of the fireplace, brushing soot off of his shoulders.

"Hello, Percy. And you two must be Annabeth and Silena." Dumbledore said, looking at the two girls.

"Yup!" Annabeth said, shaking Dumbledore's had enthusiastically. "I'm Percy's sister, Annabeth."

"Well, nice to meet you Annabeth." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Thanks for letting us come to your school too! I've always wanted to explore Europe, you know, it's the start of our kind of magic, and the home for all sorts of odd creatures that don't come to America. For example, did you know that mandrakes are indigenous to the UK? They don't grow in America."

"Ah, daughter of Athena I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I happen to know a lot about demigods." Dumbledore said. "While we're on that topic, let me relay the rules regarding that to you all. In Hogwarts, we strive to keep everyone safe. For that reason, I will ask you not to use any of your demigod powers while on campus unless it's an emergency."

"Percy's the only one with powers, really. Silena and I just talk our way out of bad situations." Annabeth shrugged.

Silena laughed. "Talking is our super power, Annabeth."

"I get it." Percy shrugged. "And I wont use my powers at school."

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled. "The Ministry has been notified about you three being demigods and they believe that you'll be more then safe at Hogwarts. Monsters don't come anywhere near the magical borders; magic is fatal to Greek monsters."

"That's comforting." Mom said. "I was worried."

"Protecting our students is the first priority, Ms. Jackson." Dumbledore said firmly. "These young heroes will be just fine."

"That's good to know." Mom smiled. "Now, you three be good." She said sternly. "I'm not afraid to write your father, Silena. I just happen to know that Daniel would be very interested in his daughter misbehaving."

"Got it." Silena said with a laugh. "I'll be good."

"We'll write every week." He said.

"Good. You better." Mom pulled Annabeth and him into another bone-crushing hug.

"Mom!" He complained. Annabeth's words of complaints were lost due to being crushed into Mom's arms.

"One other thing." Dumbledore said. "Whenever the term starts the three of you will meet in my office. There are some things we must discuss."

"You can't discuss them now?" Annabeth asked.

"Not yet." Dumbledore replied. "Not everyone we have to discuss this with are here yet."

Annabeth, Silena and him exchanged a glance. He shrugged, giving Luke and Thalia a quick hug, while Mom practically crushed the life out of him.

"When you go through the fireplace and tell it your destination you need to say it loudly and clearly: Diagon Alley. I will meet everyone there. Percy, you first." Dumbledore extended his hand to the fireplace, where a small bowl of ash sat.

Percy looked at it curiously before picking up a small handful. "Diagon Alley!" He said loudly and clearly, before stepping into the fireplace. As soon as he entered the fireplace he felt the sensation of being pulled in a thousand different directions. He tried to scream, but his voice seemed as if it was ripped out of his throat. He held onto his suitcase for dear life, watching the other fireplaces swirl in and out of his vision within a couple of seconds.

He stepped out of the fireplace, coughing violently, stepping off to the side just as Annabeth's form came into view.

"Are you all right?" A man said to my right.

Percy turned to look at him. He was tall, with dark skin and no hair. "Yes, I think we're fine. Annie?"

"I'm fine." She coughed.

He set his suitcase down on its wheels and helped Silena out of the fireplace as she swirled into view.

"I imagine this must be very uncomfortable for all of you. Travelling across the world from Floo powder can be very upsetting." The man said.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but we can handle it."

"Of course." He said. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt."

He extended his hand to him. "Percy Jackson."

"Always an honor to meet the newest Minister for Magic." Kingsley said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't need to be formal with me, Kingsley." He frowned, not used to the special treatment.

"Of course, Mr. Jackson."

"Percy." He sighed. "Call me Percy."

Finally, Dumbledore's figure spun into view. He stepped out of the fireplace with absolute ease, wiping the soot from his shoulders once more.

"Albus." Kingsley smiled. "We have the entire building surrounded with Aurors, waiting for your command."

"Just tell them to keep an eye out." Albus said confidently.

"Of course."

"Now, children, follow me to your rooms. Get some sleep, because tomorrow you'll go to Hogwarts."


	3. The Sorting

The next morning had passed in a blur of excitement and adventure. Dumbledore himself couldn't take us around Hogsmeade, but Kingsley Shacklebolt and his team showed us the sights of the small magical town and made sure we had everything we needed for the term.

After almost accidentally missing the train, the three of us made it safely onto the train.

Kingsley shook my hand. "As always, Percy, an honor."

Percy smiled, but it felt more of a grimace. "Nice meeting you too, Kingsley. I suppose I'll see you next summer."

"We'll most likely meet around Christmastime." Kingsley replied with a small smile.

"See you then." Percy waved to Kingsley as he stepped onto the train, trying to figure out where Annabeth and Silena had disappeared to. He looked into each compartment as he passed, but he didn't catch sight of either girl. At the very last compartment he found them both, talking to a few red-headed boys. One of the boys wasn't talking, and was hiding behind a huge newspaper. "Sorry I'm late," He said to them.

"No worries. This is my brother, Percy." Annabeth said to the boys, patting the seat beside me as I sat.

"Your brother?" One of the kids asked. "Is he your twin too?"

"Twin?" Percy echoed.

"Yeah." The boy smiled. He had baggy, long red hair, but he still matched exactly with the boy sitting beside him. "I'm Fred. This is George."

"We're twins." Fred and George said together.

The boys looked to be exactly the same. They both had mischievous smiles, glints in their brown eyes, right down to the shirts they were wearing. Two sweaters: One had an F on it, the other had a G.

Percy shared a glance with Annabeth. She smiled, nodding faintly. "Yeah. We're twins, but we're not identical." He spoke to the boys.

"Obviously you're not identical." George said.

Silena tilted her head. "How does anyone tell you apart?"

"Well," Fred said, "I'm the more attractive of the two of us—"

"Am not!" George protested.

"Am too!" Fred declared.

There was a crinkling of papers as a figure in the corner put down a newspaper. "If you two don't stop arguing I'm going to write Mum."

If possible, the twins paled.

"You wouldn't." George said.

"I would." The boy said. He looked to be around 17, with long red hair that cascaded down his back. He leaned forward, shaking our hands one by one. "I'm Charlie Weasley. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth, and this is my brother Percy, and our good friend Silena." Annabeth said, then admitted sheepishly, "I forgot you were sitting there."

"What are you reading?" Percy asked Charlie curiously.

"The _Daily Prophet._" He replied with a scoff. "Their writing is terrible these days; it's all rubbish."

"Can I see it?" Annabeth asked him.

Charlie handed over the newspaper without complaint. "What house are you hoping to be sort into?" He asked the three of us.

"There's no way that Annabeth will be in any house but Ravenclaw." Silena replied with a laugh. "For me? I'm hoping for maybe Hufflepuff or Griffindor."

"You _want _to be sorted into Hufflepuff?" George asked.

"Sure." Silena shrugged. "What's so bad about it?"

"Hufflepuffs are a bunch of pushovers. I'd say Griffindor will be your best bet!" Fred replied.

Charlie shrugged, stretching. "Any house is acceptable as long as it's not Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Percy asked him.

"Well," Charlie leaned forward, his voice dropping. "It's where all the evil wizards go. You-Know-Who's followers are all pure-blood Slytherins."

He frowned, looking at Silena and Annabeth. "Uh, who's You-Know-Who?" He asked.

All three of the red-headed Weasley siblings gasped.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, we're American." Silena replied. "Remember? We told you when we first came in here."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "We haven't had any dark wizards take over in America."

"Consider yourselves lucky then." Charlie said.

"Yeah, just the thought of You-Know-Who makes me want to hide." George shuddered.

"There's worse things out there then You-Know-Who." Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth nudged his arm, and he quickly realized my slip. "Like evil teachers. That's enough to instill fear in anyone."

The three students didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. He sighed in relief, looking over at Silena. Her light blue eyes swam as if she were in thought. "What if you're sorted into Slytherin?" He asked her.

"I think you're way more likely." Silena said after a short silence.

"You think I'm going to be Slytherin?" He asked her.

"Yes. You're very cunning and mysterious." She said, twirling a chap stick tube around in her fingers.

At Silena's small movement, he noticed that Annabeth was tapping her foot, while he was tapping his fingers against his leg without realizing it. Three ADHD demigods on a train was a terrible idea.

"How much longer are we going to be on the train?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie looked out the window. "Maybe another ten to twenty minutes. I'd say it's already been an hour."

"Time flies fast when you're having fun." Annabeth mumbled, almost against her will. That saying was Thalia's favorite. She was always saying it. Monster killing? Catchphrase. TV? Catchphrase.

"What?" Fred asked. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Just something our sister likes to say." Percy rolled his eyes. He wondered what Thalia and Luke would think of this place.

"How many siblings do you two have?" George asked.

He tapped his fingers against his chin. "There's two more of us."

"Are they at Hogwarts too?" Fred asked.

"No." Annabeth replied. "They're No-Maj's."

"No-Maj?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Muggle." Silena replied.

"Ah." Charlie said.

"Hey, I think we're there!" George suddenly said, smashing his face against the window.

"Let me see! Get out of the way!" Fred shoved George.

As the twins shoved each other for a better view of the window, Annabeth pulled out her carry-on bag which had each of our set of robes for school. Percy shrugged off his jacket, as did Silena and Annabeth, and we pulled on the robes.

Moments later, the train stopped, and the door opened. Annabeth left her bag on the seat, placing our jackets into the bag. She left the bag where her name could be read from any angle: 'Annabeth Jackson'.

We hopped off the bus as a group. We looked around with unease, not knowing what to do after this point.

"Firs' years!" a loud, booming voice called. "Firs' years, over here!"

He looked towards the sound of the voice. A giant man was waving an arm, corralling a bunch of 11 year-olds into a small circle.

"Just a hunch, but I think we follow him." Silena pointed.

"Sounds good." Annabeth and I agreed.

Fred and George followed us over to the giant, where a bunch of other first years were crowding around the man's feet. The man led us to small rowboats that spread out across a huge lake. Percy could feel the power of the water below his feet as he stepped into the boat. He tried to not look to relieved at the thought of heading to the school in a boat. Annabeth shuffled behind him into the small boat, leaving Silena to travel with another first year in a second boat.

The boats started to move by themselves after everyone was seated. He heard Annabeth gasp and grab the sides of the boat to keep from tipping. "This is amazing!" She said, pointing at different parts of the landscape as we puttered along. He turned to see where she was pointing—an enormous tree not far inland. Its branches seemed to move on it's own—when a low hanging branch smacked me in the back of the head, leaving an angry bruise.

"Oops. My bad." Annabeth laughed.

He rubbed the back of my head with a hand. "Yeah, no worries…"

As the boats stationed themselves at the end of the dock, the students all climbed out without anyone managing to fall into the lake. The giant, who had addressed himself as Hagrid, led us into the castle through a set of enormous doors. A woman was waiting for us. She was tall and thin, with her brown hair tied up in a bun. The woman's lips were pressed together tightly as our group approached her.

"Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said stiffly. She waved her arm, leaving the group to follow her. She led us into an empty corridor, but Percy could still hear the sounds from the Great Hall just a few feet away. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, you all will be sorted into your houses. While you are in your House, you will bond like family. You will earn points together, live together, and have your classes together. When we start to move stand in a straight line single filed."

Percy looked at Annabeth and Silena. This lady seemed to be so stiff, not at all what he had expected of Hogwarts professors. But then again, what did he expect? Pointy hats and witches' brooms? Well, he had gotten the pointy had thing right. You know what? It didn't matter.

McGonagall started to walk towards the doors, and he moved behind Annabeth, with Silena behind him. As we got closer to the front of the room, Percy took the opportunity to study the room. There were thousands of floating candles that lined the ceiling, giving the room an eerie kind of light. There was no ceiling that he could see, but he knew that couldn't be logical. He supposed it had been bewitched, leaving it to look like a cloudless sky. There were four long tables with a banner on top of each table: Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

He noticed at the last second that the entire room had gone dead silent. Every person in the room was staring at a tattered old hat sitting on a stool. He briefly wondered if it was going to explode. His hand inched towards his pants pocket where he kept Riptide. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more of the silence, the hat ripped open as if it had a mouth and began to sing:

_Wear me and I'll tell you where to go,_

_Are you brave, cunning or smart?_

_I've done this job for centuries_

_On every student's head I've sat_

_Of thoughts I take inventories_

_For I'm the famous Sorting Hat._

The room was silent for another minute before Professor McGonagall pulled out a long sheet of paper. She fixed her glasses on her nose and read out the first name. "Andor, Cassie!"

A young-looking girl pushed her way through the crowd. She sat on the stool and McGonagall had barely placed the hat on her head when it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl, looking relieved, ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Beauregard, Silena!"

Silena smiled nervously before running to get the hat placed onto her head. Percy gave her a thumbs up as the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Silena looked surprised, but didn't question it. She promptly ran over to the Slytherin table, sitting beside a tall boy with dark hair.

This went on for a while. Roger Davies became a Ravenclaw. Cedric Diggory became a Hufflepuff. Until finally—

"Jackson, Annabeth!"

Annabeth took another look at him before running to get the hat placed onto her head. The hat barely touched her head before screaming "RAVENCLAW!"

She rubbed her hands nervously before running to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat beside Roger Davies.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"Percy," He automatically corrected under his breath before heading to the stool. The hat sat on his head, and almost as if McGonagall was expecting it to immediately shout a name, she kept her hand onto it.

_A son of Poseidon, huh? _The voice whispered into my ear.

He jumped, almost ripping the hat off his head in haste.

_Relax. I'm only in your head. _The hat laughed. _I see lots of courage in your head, yes, but also an immense loyalty to your friends. But I also see your burning desire to be recognized. Let it be—_


	4. New Friends

The next morning had passed in a blur of excitement and adventure. Dumbledore himself couldn't take us around Hogsmeade, but Kingsley Shacklebolt and his team showed us the sights of the small magical town and made sure we had everything we needed for the term.

After almost accidentally missing the train, the three of us made it safely onto the train.

Kingsley shook my hand. "As always, Percy, an honor."

Percy smiled, but it felt more of a grimace. "Nice meeting you too, Kingsley. I suppose I'll see you next summer."

"We'll most likely meet around Christmastime." Kingsley replied with a small smile.

"See you then." Percy waved to Kingsley as he stepped onto the train, trying to figure out where Annabeth and Silena had disappeared to. He looked into each compartment as he passed, but he didn't catch sight of either girl. At the very last compartment he found them both, talking to a few red-headed boys. One of the boys wasn't talking, and was hiding behind a huge newspaper. "Sorry I'm late," He said to them.

"No worries. This is my brother, Percy." Annabeth said to the boys, patting the seat beside me as I sat.

"Your brother?" One of the kids asked. "Is he your twin too?"

"Twin?" Percy echoed.

"Yeah." The boy smiled. He had baggy, long red hair, but he still matched exactly with the boy sitting beside him. "I'm Fred. This is George."

"We're twins." Fred and George said together.

The boys looked to be exactly the same. They both had mischievous smiles, glints in their brown eyes, right down to the shirts they were wearing. Two sweaters: One had an F on it, the other had a G.

Percy shared a glance with Annabeth. She smiled, nodding faintly. "Yeah. We're twins, but we're not identical." He spoke to the boys.

"Obviously you're not identical." George said.

Silena tilted her head. "How does anyone tell you apart?"

"Well," Fred said, "I'm the more attractive of the two of us—"

"Am not!" George protested.

"Am too!" Fred declared.

There was a crinkling of papers as a figure in the corner put down a newspaper. "If you two don't stop arguing I'm going to write Mum."

If possible, the twins paled.

"You wouldn't." George said.

"I would." The boy said. He looked to be around 17, with long red hair that cascaded down his back. He leaned forward, shaking our hands one by one. "I'm Charlie Weasley. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth, and this is my brother Percy, and our good friend Silena." Annabeth said, then admitted sheepishly, "I forgot you were sitting there."

"What are you reading?" Percy asked Charlie curiously.

"The _Daily Prophet._" He replied with a scoff. "Their writing is terrible these days; it's all rubbish."

"Can I see it?" Annabeth asked him.

Charlie handed over the newspaper without complaint. "What house are you hoping to be sort into?" He asked the three of us.

"There's no way that Annabeth will be in any house but Ravenclaw." Silena replied with a laugh. "For me? I'm hoping for maybe Hufflepuff or Griffindor."

"You _want _to be sorted into Hufflepuff?" George asked.

"Sure." Silena shrugged. "What's so bad about it?"

"Hufflepuffs are a bunch of pushovers. I'd say Griffindor will be your best bet!" Fred replied.

Charlie shrugged, stretching. "Any house is acceptable as long as it's not Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Percy asked him.

"Well," Charlie leaned forward, his voice dropping. "It's where all the evil wizards go. You-Know-Who's followers are all pure-blood Slytherins."

He frowned, looking at Silena and Annabeth. "Uh, who's You-Know-Who?" He asked.

All three of the red-headed Weasley siblings gasped.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, we're American." Silena replied. "Remember? We told you when we first came in here."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "We haven't had any dark wizards take over in America."

"Consider yourselves lucky then." Charlie said.

"Yeah, just the thought of You-Know-Who makes me want to hide." George shuddered.

"There's worse things out there then You-Know-Who." Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth nudged his arm, and he quickly realized my slip. "Like evil teachers. That's enough to instill fear in anyone."

The three students didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. He sighed in relief, looking over at Silena. Her light blue eyes swam as if she were in thought. "What if you're sorted into Slytherin?" He asked her.

"I think you're way more likely." Silena said after a short silence.

"You think I'm going to be Slytherin?" He asked her.

"Yes. You're very cunning and mysterious." She said, twirling a chap stick tube around in her fingers.

At Silena's small movement, he noticed that Annabeth was tapping her foot, while he was tapping his fingers against his leg without realizing it. Three ADHD demigods on a train was a terrible idea.

"How much longer are we going to be on the train?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie looked out the window. "Maybe another ten to twenty minutes. I'd say it's already been an hour."

"Time flies fast when you're having fun." Annabeth mumbled, almost against her will. That saying was Thalia's favorite. She was always saying it. Monster killing? Catchphrase. TV? Catchphrase.

"What?" Fred asked. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Just something our sister likes to say." Percy rolled his eyes. He wondered what Thalia and Luke would think of this place.

"How many siblings do you two have?" George asked.

He tapped his fingers against his chin. "There's two more of us."

"Are they at Hogwarts too?" Fred asked.

"No." Annabeth replied. "They're No-Maj's."

"No-Maj?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Muggle." Silena replied.

"Ah." Charlie said.

"Hey, I think we're there!" George suddenly said, smashing his face against the window.

"Let me see! Get out of the way!" Fred shoved George.

As the twins shoved each other for a better view of the window, Annabeth pulled out her carry-on bag which had each of our set of robes for school. Percy shrugged off his jacket, as did Silena and Annabeth, and we pulled on the robes.

Moments later, the train stopped, and the door opened. Annabeth left her bag on the seat, placing our jackets into the bag. She left the bag where her name could be read from any angle: 'Annabeth Jackson'.

We hopped off the bus as a group. We looked around with unease, not knowing what to do after this point.

"Firs' years!" a loud, booming voice called. "Firs' years, over here!"

He looked towards the sound of the voice. A giant man was waving an arm, corralling a bunch of 11 year-olds into a small circle.

"Just a hunch, but I think we follow him." Silena pointed.

"Sounds good." Annabeth and I agreed.

Fred and George followed us over to the giant, where a bunch of other first years were crowding around the man's feet. The man led us to small rowboats that spread out across a huge lake. Percy could feel the power of the water below his feet as he stepped into the boat. He tried to not look to relieved at the thought of heading to the school in a boat. Annabeth shuffled behind him into the small boat, leaving Silena to travel with another first year in a second boat.

The boats started to move by themselves after everyone was seated. He heard Annabeth gasp and grab the sides of the boat to keep from tipping. "This is amazing!" She said, pointing at different parts of the landscape as we puttered along. He turned to see where she was pointing—an enormous tree not far inland. Its branches seemed to move on it's own—when a low hanging branch smacked me in the back of the head, leaving an angry bruise.

"Oops. My bad." Annabeth laughed.

He rubbed the back of my head with a hand. "Yeah, no worries…"

As the boats stationed themselves at the end of the dock, the students all climbed out without anyone managing to fall into the lake. The giant, who had addressed himself as Hagrid, led us into the castle through a set of enormous doors. A woman was waiting for us. She was tall and thin, with her brown hair tied up in a bun. The woman's lips were pressed together tightly as our group approached her.

"Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said stiffly. She waved her arm, leaving the group to follow her. She led us into an empty corridor, but Percy could still hear the sounds from the Great Hall just a few feet away. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, you all will be sorted into your houses. While you are in your House, you will bond like family. You will earn points together, live together, and have your classes together. When we start to move stand in a straight line single filed."

Percy looked at Annabeth and Silena. This lady seemed to be so stiff, not at all what he had expected of Hogwarts professors. But then again, what did he expect? Pointy hats and witches' brooms? Well, he had gotten the pointy had thing right. You know what? It didn't matter.

McGonagall started to walk towards the doors, and he moved behind Annabeth, with Silena behind him. As we got closer to the front of the room, Percy took the opportunity to study the room. There were thousands of floating candles that lined the ceiling, giving the room an eerie kind of light. There was no ceiling that he could see, but he knew that couldn't be logical. He supposed it had been bewitched, leaving it to look like a cloudless sky. There were four long tables with a banner on top of each table: Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

He noticed at the last second that the entire room had gone dead silent. Every person in the room was staring at a tattered old hat sitting on a stool. He briefly wondered if it was going to explode. His hand inched towards his pants pocket where he kept Riptide. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more of the silence, the hat ripped open as if it had a mouth and began to sing:

_Wear me and I'll tell you where to go,_

_Are you brave, cunning or smart?_

_I've done this job for centuries_

_On every student's head I've sat_

_Of thoughts I take inventories_

_For I'm the famous Sorting Hat._

The room was silent for another minute before Professor McGonagall pulled out a long sheet of paper. She fixed her glasses on her nose and read out the first name. "Andor, Cassie!"

A young-looking girl pushed her way through the crowd. She sat on the stool and McGonagall had barely placed the hat on her head when it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl, looking relieved, ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Beauregard, Silena!"

Silena smiled nervously before running to get the hat placed onto her head. Percy gave her a thumbs up as the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Silena looked surprised, but didn't question it. She promptly ran over to the Slytherin table, sitting beside a tall boy with dark hair.

This went on for a while. Roger Davies became a Ravenclaw. Cedric Diggory became a Hufflepuff. Until finally—

"Jackson, Annabeth!"

Annabeth took another look at him before running to get the hat placed onto her head. The hat barely touched her head before screaming "RAVENCLAW!"

She rubbed her hands nervously before running to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat beside Roger Davies.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"Percy," He automatically corrected under his breath before heading to the stool. The hat sat on his head, and almost as if McGonagall was expecting it to immediately shout a name, she kept her hand onto it.

_A son of Poseidon, huh? _The voice whispered into my ear.

He jumped, almost ripping the hat off his head in haste.

_Relax. I'm only in your head. _The hat laughed. _I see lots of courage in your head, yes, but also an immense loyalty to your friends. But I also see your burning desire to be recognized. Let it be—_


	5. Response to reviews

**Responses to reviews:**

**Matt: ****Well since there's no Solangelo in this I'm done. Also to me Rita should be a daughter of Hermes since she's a liar**

**Matt: Though I must admit it's very good so far. Also when in the H.P world does this take place?**

**A: Well, I originally was considering Hermes for her godly parent because of how twisted she is in the books. However, I wanted to change her personality slightly—now she's just more rude and condescending and uses her anger to write articles instead of how she did it in the HP books. Also, I hadn't even considered Solangelo to be in this (Not that I don't ship it.) I'm not sure how it would work with this story.**

**A: Pre-sorcerer's stone. The age difference between the trio and Harry is two years.**

**Sakura Lisel: I love it so far and can't wait to see what happens next. Though isn't Percy and the girls going to ANY magic school happening a year early since at least Percy is still 10 when Dumbledore shows up instead of 11?******

***lol* Percy should have flat out refused to go to Hogwarts AND his future job as Minister of Magic. So what if he supposedly was magically 'chosen' for the job or not? Shouldn't it STILL be HIS choice in the matter on how HIS life will be when he grows up? Like he might already have OTHER plans for said future that doesn't already sound like whats going to be a LIFE sentence working as the Minister of Magic until he reaches the age he'll FINALLY be 'allowed' to retire like the previous minister was 'allowed' and the next 'chosen' minister is born? *lol***

**A: When Dumbledore visited Percy when he was 10, he was actually just about to turn 11. Dumbledore visited him sometime in July, and when they boarded at King's Cross he would've been 11, along with Silena and Annabeth. **

**Also, yes. Any person with common sense would've denied all that and turned his back on Hogwarts. Not our seaweed brain! He likes to make things complicated for everyone involved xD**

**CielM4: Nico! My precious skelemon-roll! What did you do to him? Not angry or offended, just curious.**

**CielM4: Personally, I think Selena would be Hufflepuff because, in the end, she died for the camp, Annabeth would be Slytherin because she has SO much ambition and Percy is a Gryffindor because... Harry was a Gryffindor and both of their defining traits is their love for their friends.**

**A: Well, originally I was asked by Matt if I would include Nico and Bianca in this story, and in my creative haze, I forgot to include them. So I thought, well, if there's no great prophecy, what happened to the pair? I thought it over for about a day and decided: based on the books, at the time the prophecy was spoken, WWII was between Hades' children and the children of Zeus and Poseidon. So I decided maybe Hades snuck Bianca and Nico into the Lotus hotel and left 'em for a while, and then they began to age, et cetera. But then along the same lines I thought: DADA Nico. So I made him a little older (Bianca is still alive too, but I haven't decided what to do with her yet.) and he's grown out of his rebellious phase into a semi responsible adult. Maybe. **

**A: My original planning for the trio's houses was Percy: Griffindor, Annabeth: Ravenclaw, Silena: Ravenclaw. I changed them because it didn't fit with the direction I was going with the story and I didn't want to ruin the story by poor House placement. But yes I do agree with your thinking on that but it wouldn't work for this particular instance.**

**Rasi10: Can't wait to see where you take this story!**

**A: It's a rollercoaster, believe me xD I'm trying to make it different from every other crossover story out there.**

**Guest: Good story have you ever thought of pairing Harry with Percy? hope you update**

**A: Honestly, while I'm not against gay relationships, and don't hold anything against them just the thought of those two together in my story makes me cringe. Not because it's an awful pairing, but spoilers. **

**PercabethPerzoeJeyna: HOLY SH** I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! KEEP UPDATING!**

**A: I'm glad you like it :D I'll try my best to update it frequently. **

**Tyler: Well Percy just made a deal with the Devil and ruined his friends lives forever.**

**A: Maybe. Maybe not. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Guest: ****i am really interested in where you are going to take this story. keep up the good work**

**A: I'm glad you like it :D**

**And as always, thank you for taking the time to review! I look forward to reading the reviews, and if you have any other ideas I should incorporate into the story, let me know!**

**I posted a poll on my page about Percy's pairing. Check it out!**


	6. The Attack of the Owls

Responses to reviews:

**Matt: Sorry about my outburst I'm a huge fan of Solangelo and Frazel and it hurts that all four of them(Nico, Will, Frank, and Hazel) will be alone.**

**A: Honestly, I haven't even thought of Frank and Hazel being involved in this story. Not sure what I could do with them. **

"Percy wake up!"

He opened his eyes groggily. "What?"

"Let's go explore the castle!" Adrian's voice called.

"Why?" He groaned, rolling back over.

"Why not?" Adrian asked. "The castle is so new and exciting I just can't wait."

"Adrian we have _seven years _to explore the castle. Let me sleep." He put my pillow over his face. He had been up late last night Iris-messaging Mom with Annabeth about the events of our first week at school.

"Fine. You're going to waste the first weekend we have at Hogwarts lying in bed?"

"Absolutely." He said.

"Don't make me throw water in your bed." Adrian warned.

If he wasn't expecting Adrian to throw water, he would stay dry. Then he would learn my secret and Dumbledore would be mad. Percy couldn't have that. He groaned again, finally getting up. "You're evil."

"It's what I do best." Adrian replied with a shrug, leaving the room. "Meet me in the common room."

He stretched, changing his clothes quickly and grabbing his wand. He grabbed Riptide, putting it into his pocket after a moment of hesitation. He knew he wouldn't need the sword, but the familiar weight helped him fight off any unease. He fixed his tie tighter around his neck, heading down the stairs into the common room. The common room was large, but cold. The Slytherin common room was under the lake, which caused water-rippled shadows to cascade around the room, even at daytime.

Silena was sitting on the sofa reading a textbook. He wasn't sure how she could read it without cringing, but he wasn't going to ask her in front of everybody. At his entrance, she closed the book and said, "About time."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too."

"It's 10 AM." She sighed.

He yawned. "Sorry. I was up late last night."

She raised her eyebrows at my comment, but said nothing.

"Breakfast?" Adrian asked hopefully.

"All right." She said, getting her things together into a bag.

The three of us headed to the Great Hall. The room was packed; it seemed like everyone else had slept in also. We headed to the Slytherin table, and as soon as we sat down he began to pull food onto his plate.

"How much syrup are you putting on your pancakes?" Adrian asked in awe.

"Way too much." Silena wrinkled her nose.

He shot her a half-hearted glare. "It's not too much."

"You're eating syrup at this point." She pointed out.

"With butter." Adrian agreed.

He scoffed, shoving a few more forkfuls into his mouth. There was a loud sound as the owls began to deliver the letters to the students. He didn't pay them any attention until a barn owl landed in his pancake.

"Hey!" Percy said to the owl. "Right in the middle of my plate?"

The owl hooted impatiently. He scowled and pulled the letter from its leg as two more owls landed: One in front of Silena, and the other in front of him.

"You're popular." Adrian noted.

"Hardly." He said, pulling the second letter from the second owl's leg. Both of the owls flew off, leaving him to look at his half-eaten plate of pancakes with owl tracks in them.

He opened the first letter, his confusion growing as he noticed the seal of the Ministry of Magic.

_Percy,_

_Congratulations on making it to Hogwarts. I look forward to hearing great things from you. _

_P.S. Don't take the news to heart._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_Minister for Magic_

"What news?" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Silena said. "Are you talking about the letter from MACUSA?"

"What?" He set down the first letter, and opened the second one.

_Dear Perseus Jackson or whoever it may be concerned:_

_Upon your departure from the United States of America via Floo powder, we have received notice of your enrollment in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you wish to re-enter the country at some given point in the future, you __**must **__put in a request form no later then one week before your expected arrival. Failure to comply will result in punishment. _

_Samuel G. Quahog_

_President of the Magical Congress of the United States_

"Did you get the same letter?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Why would I take this to heart?" He wondered, handing her the letter from the Minister.

She read over the letter and shrugged.

Percy started to get up to show the letters to Annabeth at the Ravenclaw table when a third barn owl landed on the table. He sighed deeply. "Anyone else want to send me mail today?"

He grabbed the letter from the owl's leg and noticed that it was a lot heavier then the other two letters. The owl hooted and took off. He pushed the plate of pancakes out of his way and opened the letter to reveal the _Daily Prophet. _On the front cover of the paper was a moving picture of me, Silena and Annabeth at King's Cross station.

_FRIEND OR FOE?_

_By R.A.B_

_With the arrival of three American exchange students from Ilvermorny, it raised a lot of questions for the Wizarding community. The reason for the transfer is unknown, but some spectators believe that the students may be here under dark pretenses. _

_With You-Know-Who still at large, some spectate that the students are secretly informants for the Dark Lord. Unconfirmed accounts report of the students talking to Aurors such as Frank Longbottom who serves a life sentence in Azkaban for treason against Britain. _

The rest of the article went on to slander our names. Percy was so angry he couldn't see straight. He ripped open the letter that was attached, and tried to calm himself down as he kept having to start the letter over.

_Percy, _

_I'm sorry. Rita tried to stop the publishing of the article, but it slipped through her fingers. We're working tirelessly to make this right and fix your and the other's credibility. We're not sure how long this will take to blow over, but you should be prepared anyway. _

_I've included a copy of this morning's _Daily Prophet _at no charge. I highly suggest subscribing to it do you're not surprised by this anymore. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

The edges of the letter were being crumpled in his hands. Silena took the newspaper out of his hands and was reading it with a worried expression on her face. She looked up at him with worry in her blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked.

Both of us ignored him.

"Do you think Annabeth has seen this?" She asked.

"Don't know." He ripped the paper from her hands a lot more harshly then he meant to. "Let's find out."

He grabbed the other three letters and stomped over to the Ravenclaw table, looking it up and down before he saw a familiar blonde head.

He ignored the protests from the people around Annabeth as he sat down beside her, putting the paper in plain view in front of her face. Her expression went from confused, to shocked, and finally to anger.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth said.

He nodded. "Yup. Then on top of that I got letters from the Minster, MACUSA, and Kingsley."

"Well, I got the letter from MACUSA, too." Annabeth waved that off. "Why would you get letters from the Minster and Kingsley?"

He handed her the other two letters and waited for her to read them. Silena had just now sat beside him at the Ravenclaw table, pushing Roger Davies further down the bench.

"So somebody is already trying to target us from less then a week being in the country?" Annabeth's mouth was hung open. For once, the daughter of Athena was speechless.

"Who's R.A.B?" Silena asked, pointing at the paper.

"Not sure." He replied. "Not Rita. She wouldn't publish this if she tried so hard to stop it."

"Do you think someone knows why we're here?" Silena whispered.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm really angry about this."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't." Annabeth looked back at the paper. "I'm going to write Mom and ask her what to do about this."

Writing Mom. That was our code word for Iris-Messaging, just in case someone was listening.

"Should we come with?" He asked.

"No. We don't' want to raise any more suspicion then we already have." Annabeth took the newspapers and the letters and put them in her bag. "You should talk to Dumbledore. Let him know that we aren't Death Eaters."

He nodded. "Silena, just keep Adrian company until I come back. It's not fair to him to keep him in the dark like this."

"He's bound to find out eventually anyway." Silena agreed, hopping up off the bench.

"Meet me by the lake later this afternoon." Annabeth said before Silena left. "We'll talk this over again."

Silena nodded, blending back into the crowd in the hall.

"I'll go find Dumbledore's office." He said, mostly to himself since Annabeth was already gone.

He walked out of the Great Hall, trying to not let the stares of the others unnerve him.


	7. Dumbledore's talk

"Lemon tarts." I said to the stone gargoyles.

The gargoyle moved, revealing the spiral staircase. I climbed the stairs slowly, trying to figure out what to say to Dumbledore. Too quickly, I found myself at the top of the stairs.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk at the sound of my approach. "Ah, young Percy. Eventual morning, hmm?"

I noticed that he was reading the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet. _"Sir, we're not Death Eaters." I blurted, my face beginning to blush.

He blinked, his expression showing his confusion. "I never thought you were."

"Really?" I said hopefully. "How did you know?"

"It's funny that this article specifically mentions the Auror Frank Longbottom." He said with a slight smile. "Who as a matter of fact, was under the Imperus curse at the time of his imprisonment, and had been released from Azkaban four years ago. I also doubt you've met him, because he spends most of his time at St. Mungo's, caring after his wife who was tortured into madness."

I stared at him for a second, the weight coming off my shoulders. "So, what do we do?"

"Us? Nothing. Anyone who knows you and the inside mind of Voldemort knows that he wouldn't recruit three 11 year-olds for his cause." He leaned back into his chair. "Have a biscuit, Percy. Or as you Americans call them, a cookie."

I was still on edge from the article, but I accepted the cookie and sat in the chair in front of him.

"I'm going to tell you a story." He said. "You may remember this summer about how I told you that I used to be the Minister of Magic. I was originally against it. I didn't want anything to do with politics, and I just wanted to focus on being the best demigod that I could be. But I took the position anyway, and learned everything there was to know about it, eventually taking the position on."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Things went very well for a long time. Then, one fateful day, a dark wizard came into power: Tom Riddle. While I outmatched him in skill, I was stuck in a political position that I didn't want. I also knew that Zeus had forbidden all demigods from fighting wizards directly without them attacking us—the demigods- first. This was an ancient law that dated back to the creation of Wizard kind. I knew that Riddle was growing in power, and the Council was adding pressure to me to do something against him. War was coming, and it was inevitable. Still, I was bound by ancient laws. Breaking those laws would be far worse then anything the Wizarding world could ever do to me. So I did nothing, and it cost many people their lives." He sighed.

"But you didn't know it was going to happen." I said to him. "It's not your fault."

"I went to Zeus. I pleaded with him. Begged him to allow me to fight. He refused, so I asked my mother, who also refused. She knew that I would eventually have to fight, but she wanted to delay it. She believed that everything would fix itself.

"One night, Aurors were called to the Potter's house. Riddle himself had paid the house a visit, intent on killing the couple's one-year-old son. The mother and her son were able to escape, but the father was killed. From that day forward, Riddle flew into an unstoppable rage, killing anyone with any answers to where they might have gone. As the days turned into months and eventually to years, and he had no answers he attacked the Ministry. I did nothing.

"Angered by my lack of response, the Wizarding community pulled an ancient law from the spell books. 'If the born Minister is unable to fulfill his duties, a new Minister will be chosen'. At once, I was released from the job that I hated, and Cornelius Fudge got the job."

"He sent me a letter today." I told him. "What is he like?"

"Cornelius will do anything to keep himself in power. Since I had come of age, I already knew that my replacement had been born. When Cornelius came into power, he fought to keep it hidden. It stayed hidden for nine years until I told the entire Wizengamot what he had been hiding. An investigation was launched, and then after a year of searching, we found you. And now, here we are."

"What about the dark Wizard, Riddle? You also mentioned a Moldywart." I tapped my fingers on the desk.

"Voldemort." He corrected with a smile.

"Eh, I like Moldywart better." I shrugged.

"Whatever we call him, it is the same person. Most people think he is biding his time. Waiting for Harry Potter to emerge from his isolation, so that he can kill him."

"So why is this Harry Potter so important to Voldemort?" I asked.

"There was a prophecy. The prophecy entails that only one person can kill him, so of course his immediate reaction was to try and kill them first, even though the person in question was a one year-old infant." He looked angry at that thought.

"So how long do we have until Potter is of age to come to Hogwarts?"

"Two years." He replied, getting up to pace. "We have two years to find Potter before Voldemort does, or he could make a comeback bigger then ever before. Just last week Voldemort was sighted in Godric's Hollow, where the Potters used to live."

"So nobody knows where they disappeared to? They don't have any friends they could've stayed with?"

"The only known friends of the Potters are all dead." He replied. "Sirius Black: Killed a year after the attack in Godric's Hollow. Peter Pettigrew, missing and presumed dead. The Potters had a strong Fidelius charm around their house, I assume they're doing the same thing again, which would make it impossible to find without knowing the secret."

"So we can't find Harry Potter is what you're saying." I deadpanned.

"Correct." He shook his head. "I've been thinking this over for years, going over every piece of information I can find, and I'm no closer to an answer then Voldemort is."

"They don't have any living family?" I asked.

"The mother does. I checked up on them. They're muggles in Little Whinging. It's a dead end. The father's family is all dead."

"Well, for right now there's not anything we can do about it." I replied. "Might as well not worry about it."

"I agree." He said, taking his seat again with a sigh. "While I have you here, Percy, I want to let you know that every Saturday, we will have a lesson about the Ministry. From our meetings, you'll be sending monthly owls to Cornelius at his request of your progress. I daresay he still does not trust me, even after all this time."

"So is Cornelius going to teach me himself, too?"

"At some point, I suppose. He might wait until you're older, or he could start this summer. He is a very spontaneous man."

"So, Professor. Is it a hard job?"

"It can be. Hopefully by the time you take over it would be less so." He picked up a letter and had began to red it, but clicked his tongue. "Why do people insist on writing in cursive?"

"You're dyslexic too?" I asked.

"Yes. Not as bad as I used to be, but it still makes reading things difficult."

I was utterly speechless. I wasn't sure how to process all the information about Dumbledore's past, and then the bombshell on Harry Potter.

"What about demigod means?"

"I beg your pardon?"

I straightened in my chair. "You said you tried everything to find Potter. What if we tried to find him by demigod means?"

Dumbledore frowned as he thought it over. "Sending a satyr?" He asked after a short silence.

"Would that be against the rules?" I asked him. "A certain hairy-legged friend of mine can pass _very _well for a teenager."

"No." He said. "It would not be against the rules. But if it would help us find Harry, I want you to try."

"Brilliant." I replied, a huge smile forming on my face. "I'll Iris-Message him tonight and tell him."

He nodded. "While I don't think we will find him, this may still be our best option. Tell him under no circumstances if he finds Harry, not to engage."

"Should I have him Floo here?" I asked.

"Dear heavens no." He finally set down the parchment he had been holding. "Magic of any kind would be fatal to him. Instead, suggest to him to meet in Muggle London. You and I will take a trip into town this weekend on our own quest to meet him and tell him what he needs to know."

I nodded, getting to my feet. "Makes sense. Next weekend?"

"Correct. Tell him to pack light."

"Okay. Thanks Professor!"

I headed down the spiral staircase. I hadn't expected to see Grover again so soon, so the thought made my heart soar. I looked around, and headed back out onto the staircase. I had only walked a few feet when I saw two familiar redheads standing nearby. Fred caught my eye and motioned to George, who both stood on either side of me.

"Heard you're a Death Eater." Fred said.

"Listen—" I started, but I was cut off by George.

"We're shocked." George said.

"Absolutely." Fred agreed. "You didn't even tell us."

"I'm not—"

"We thought we were your friends." George said, burying his face in his hands as if it were a sign of sadness. He sounded like he had started to sob, but I realized it was actually a laugh.

"Are you two messing with me?" I asked them.

"Well of course." Fred said.

"Have to. You're a git." George replied, leaning onto my shoulder with a smile.

"You don't believe the article?" My mouth had hung open.

"Nah. _Daily Prophet _is always full of junk." Fred leaned his hand across my shoulder and shut my mouth.

Relief coursed through me. "I'm glad you two believe me."

"We're pretty good at telling who's a bad wizard." George responded. "Our dad works for the Ministry, so he's always telling us to be careful who to trust."

"And we trust you, Percy." Fred said.

For once, the two twins looked completely serious. They weren't joking around. Their expressions made them seem so much older then 11 as they spoke.

"Thank you." I pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm glad someone's on my side. What did Charlie think?"

"Not sure." Fred scratched his chin. "He looked at the article and was angry, but I'm not sure if it was at you three or the writer."

"I know Rita Skeeter from the _Daily Prophet. _She said she's going to fix this." I told them.

"That Rita's not any better then that Black." George huffed.

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows scrunched together. Since when were they racist?

"Regulus Black." George corrected. "The writer of the article."

"Oh." I suddenly felt silly.

"Somebody's apparently got it in for you." Charlie said as he jogged towards us. He shook the paper angrily. "This entire article is rubbish."

I smiled gratefully. "So I've been told."

"I sent an owl to my dad. Hopefully he could tell us something. What did Dumbledore say?" Charlie asked.

"How did you—"

"You're not sneaky when you're angry," Charlie said with a smirk. "I knew that it was where you had gone."

"The only place." Fred agreed.

"Especially since Slytherin common room is downstairs from the Grand Hall." George said, a finger pointing down.

"How do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" Charlie eyed the twin curiously.

George's ears inflamed red in embarrassment. "Silena told me."

Even I knew he had lied.

"Sure." Charlie said in a sing song voice. "I'll believe that when Mum can sing soprano."

"Mum has a terrible singing voice." Fred explained to me in a whisper.

George sighed. "We found a map."

Charlie's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "A map? Of Hogwarts?"

George nodded, pulling it out of his bag and showing it to him. "Nicked it from Filch's office."

"Were you already in detention?" Charlie asked, whacking George's head lightly.

"Ow!" George frowned, rubbing his head. "I'll have you know Fred was there with me too."

Charlie smacked Fred on the back of his head lightly. "Thanks George." Fred said sarcastically.

"You better hope that Percy doesn't tell Mum on you two." Charlie shook his head, looking back at the map in his hands.

"I'd never tell their Mum on them." I replied.

"No—" Charlie laughed. "Our brother Percy."

"He's a prat." George said with a frown.

"Oh." I looked at him. "Can I see that map?"

Charlie handed the map to me. I extended it as far as it went in my hands. The map had the entire castle printed on it, including everyone inside of the castle. The small words printed nearest my hand read _Headmaster's office _right next to four pairs of footprints all inscribed with our names.

"Wicked, right?" Fred said excitedly.

"I need to show this to Dumbledore." I told him.

"We'd never get it back!" George complained.

"We'd get in trouble for nicking it!" Fred also complained.

"You two don't need it." Charlie sighed.

"I'll give it back eventually." I rolled up the map and stuck it into my pocket. "Just... trust me on this, okay?"

The twins nodded, but they looked sad.

"Where are you off to now, Percy?" Charlie asked. "Back to breakfast?"

"Not yet." I replied. "I need to find my sister and Silena and write our mom about the article. We don't get the _Daily Prophet _in America, so I doubt she knows about it."

"Want us to walk you down?" Charlie asked.

"No thank you." I told him kindly. "But I'll see everyone later."

I smiled at them in parting, and left to find the other two demigods.


	8. The Beginning of a Rivalry

Silena and Annabeth were sitting under a tree by the lake. I could feel the hum of the water as I neared it, but I ignored it as I sat under the tree by the two. Annabeth had a long piece of parchment on her lap, scribbling at it with her quill.

"Hey, Perse." Annabeth said without looking up.

"What's with the parchment?" I asked her.

"Making a list of everything we need to tell Mom." She replied.

"We want to make sure we don't forget anything." Silena agreed.

"Did you talk to Adrian?" I asked Silena.

Silena nodded. "I feel bad for abandoning him, but he understands."

"He's with Roger Davies." Annabeth muttered.

"Jealous he took your only friend?" I teased her.

"As if." Annabeth scoffed. "Roger can be friends with who he wants to be. Besides, it'll be good for them to be friends too, because if this happens again they can hang out."

"Besides, you have friends in other Houses too." Silena pointed out. "The Weasley twins."

"They're all of our friends." I shrugged. "I think they like us because Annabeth and I are twins."

Silena laughed softly. "Twins born in different months."

This caused Annabeth to finally look up from the parchment. "Oh, give it a rest. It was the smartest thing to say without telling about the adoption thing."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, we can use it to our advantage." I leaned backwards onto the tree, my hands behind my head.

"How?" Annabeth asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Because now I can tell the twins stupid things that happened when we were kids. Remember when you set my hair on fire?"

"_Oh my Gods." _Annabeth sighed. "We were _eight."_

"And you retaliated and put hair dye in her shampoo, right?" Silena smirked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Accidental magic is normal, though." Annabeth said with a blush from embarrassment. "Dying your sister's hair blue on picture day wasn't accidental."

"Being bald for picture day wasn't an accident." I rolled my eyes.

"Quite a statement if I do say so myself." Silena replied. "I wish I knew you two back then. We only met last year."

"Yeah, but we have the rest of our lives to pull pranks. Speaking of, look at this map the twins gave me." I said excitedly, changing the topic. I pulled the map from my pocket, spreading it across my lap. Both of the girls looked curiously at it, and I pointed out our footprints on the map. "Here we are. But it shows everyone on campus."

"That's really cool." Annabeth pointed a finger to the third floor. "Wonder why Professor di Angelo is alone with Hagrid."

"Who cares?" I shrugged, rolling the map back out. "This will definitely help us in the future."

"I think we should put that away and hide it somewhere." Silena frowned. "Your mom will kill you if we get into trouble."

"We _are _trouble, Silena, but if we use the map we won't get caught." I shrugged. "Oh! I forgot." I then told them all about Dumbledore's talk, and Grover's involvement. "I'm going to ask Grover to go to the Leaky Cauldron, but on the No-Maj side so that he's not affected."

"So when do we go?" Annabeth asked.

"Not we." I said quietly. "Me."

"We can't go?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

I shook my head. "It's less conspicuous if it's just me and Dumbledore, instead of three of us plus him."

Annabeth was silent for a moment before saying, "Look at you using big words."

"Look, I know you're both upset, but I'm going to tell you everything. I promise." I sighed.

"I understand." Silena said. "I'm not angry."

"I am." Annabeth said with a scowl. "Silena and I are just as invested as you are."

"I know, Annie. Just trust me this once, okay?"

She sighed, rolling up the parchment. "Fine. If Grover finds this Potter, I want to meet him."

"Me too." Silena smiled faintly. "Seems like it could be an interesting story."

"What if he's violent?" I asked. "Years in isolation can be weird to people."

"I'm sure he's fine." Annabeth shrugged.

"I want to know how he's been hidden for eight years." I wondered. "This Potter guy must have some kind of wicked protection around him to stay gone for that long."

"If anyone can find him, it'll be Grover." Silena said. "He can find anything."

"Yep." I pulled my book bag closer to me, pulling out my charms essay. "You have the answers for this, Annie?"

"You are not copying off me." Annabeth grunted.

"Not copying. I'll change things to make it look different." I pouted.

"No."

"Fine."

We worked in silence until we retreated back inside as the sun set.

* * *

Tuesday morning approached a lot faster than I would've liked it. This morning, we had Charms with the Hufflepuffs. I hadn't spent much time talking to them, but that was fine with me. I wasn't that interested in the other Houses beyond the Annabeth's.

Adrian, Silena and I picked a table towards the back of the room. I dragged out all the books for the lesson, piling them up on the table and flipping them open to the specified page. We were a tad early, so there wasn't that many kids here yet.

"Look, Adrian, it's your true home," Silena joked, nudging him.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Just because my parents are Hufflepuffs, that doesn't mean that I belong there, too. I mean, the hat put me in Slytherin for a reason, right?"

"I suppose," She mused. "But maybe you value being cunning over being loyal."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

I yawned. My mind wandered back to the conversation I had had with Mom on Saturday from the Iris-message.

"_You need to be careful," Mom had told me through the Iris Message. "Someone clearly has it out for you."_

"_I know." I told her gently. "But Death Eaters? They can't be original?"_

_Mom perused her lips. "My boss from MACUSA told me about the _Prophet _article before you guys even told me. We get the international newspapers here because the president likes to keep everything under tabs. He doesn't like to be surprised."_

"_Mr. Quahog is hardly one to be surprised anyway, Mom." Annabeth said. "He's much too strict for that."_

"_I know, honey." Mom sighed. "I'll look into this, I promise. This entire article is rubbish, and we could probably get the author for slander—but I doubt anything will ever be done about it."_

"_I just wish I knew _why _they want to bring me into the light. I haven't told anyone here about my position. Not even the new friends we've made." _

"_That's probably a smart idea." Mom agreed. "The less people know about you, the better."_

"_But it would lead to more speculation." Annabeth said. "Why shouldn't we tell them?"_

"_It's the same reason we're passing for twins." I told her. "I don't want the unnecessary attention."_

"_Twins?" Mom asked. "What's the deal with that?"_

"_I don't want people to know I'm adopted." Annabeth said quietly. "I don't want their pity." _

"_Oh honey." Mom sighed again. "Just because I adopted you, it doesn't mean I love you any less."_

"_I know." Annabeth smiled. _

"_I do have to get back to work though." Mom said, stealing a glance behind her. "It's three in the afternoon here."_

"_I keep forgetting about the time difference." I smiled sheepishly. _

"_It'll take some getting used to, for sure." Annabeth said. "We'll have to keep it in mind when we call."_

"_You can send me an owl," Mom replied. "It doesn't take as long as you think it would. They just Floo the mail to MACUSA and since I work here it takes maybe a day."_

_I nodded. "We'll keep that in mind." _

_Annabeth swiped through the Iris-Message, effectively ending the call. She turned to look at me, and hugged my side. "We'll get through this." She told me sternly. _

"_I never said we wouldn't." I smiled lightly, patting her back. "When the _Prophet _gives more original reports, then we'll worry."_

"_Maybe they'll report on Voldemort being your dad next." She snorted laughter. _

"_Oh my gods," I laughed. "Don't give them any ideas."_

"_Or maybe that the Death Eaters are watching us." She mocked. "Newest 11-year-old recruits for the war."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Totally." _

The sound of a book hitting the ground by the table pulled me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at the Hufflepuff who's face flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," He said. "Carrying too much here."

"No worries." I told him, picking up the book, stealing a glance at the title. "Quidditch through the ages?"

The boy nodded. "I want to try out for the team next year."

"Good luck with that," I told him, handing the book to him. "I'm not a fan of the game."

"You don't like Quidditch?" The boy's eyes widened. "How could you not like Quidditch?"

"Quadpot's where it's at, man." I told him. "The New York 11's have a game over Christmas this year, and we've got tickets."

The boy snorted. "Don't get me started. I'll talk your ear off about Quidditch."

"I'll talk your ear off about Quadpot," I retaliated. "And how much _better _it is then Quidditch."

"Quadpot is an international sport." Silena agreed.

"So is Quidditch." The boy said. "The best game in Europe."

"Be ready to eat your words." I told him.

"Cedric!" A Hufflepuff called. "Sit down, Professor Flitwick will be here any second."

The boy, now identified as Cedric, glared at me. "You're on." He replied, taking a seat on the far end of the room.

"Did you just piss off a Hufflepuff?" Adrian asked me. "I didn't think it was possible."

"He insulted the dude's team." Silena shrugged. "They're too loyal to let something like that slide."

I shrugged. "Cedric's going to get it. He insulted Quadpot."

"What is Quadpot anyway?" Adrian asked.

I smiled. "It's like a big game of hot potato. With explosions."

"…Hot potato?"

"He's hopeless." Silena rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until I tell Mom that her team was challenged."

"Ooh, your mom hates it when someone challenges the 11's. 'Cause the 11's always win."

I nodded. "Over Christmas, it's New York 11's vs. Team Unicorn."

"You didn't tell me the Unicorns were playing." Silena nudged my arm. "That's Ilvermorny's official team. I bet we'll see a bunch of their students there."

"Yup. And we'll probably be the only Hogwarts students there." I shrugged. "We can always prank the crap out of any students we see at the match."

"Annabeth's going to get a huge kick out of pranking them. Now that we're not forced to go to Ilvermorny, I think she's relieved."

"Is Ilvermorny a bad school?" Adrian asked.

"No. It's _huge. _People from around the country go there. It makes Hogwarts seem small. I think she was intimidated by it, to be honest." I told him. "I know I was."

Silena nodded. "Dad always talks about how big the classes were. Over two hundred kids per class, with way more professors then he could ever remember the name for."

"My mom always said that she wished she had gone to Hogwarts instead, because of the smaller class sizes."

Adrian looked stumped. "I never thought about Hogwarts like that. I thought it was a big school."

"Not in comparison to Ilvermorny." I shrugged.

Footsteps sounded at the front of the classroom as the shortest teacher I'd ever seen before took the podium. "Turn your books to page three. Today, we will be practicing the wand lighting charm. Now, repeat after me: _Lumos."_

Class had begun.


	9. The Story

I wasn't sure how it happened, but the next day I found a Quidditch flyer in my bag.

"What's this?" I murmured.

"What's what?" Adrian asked.

"Look," I told him, handing him the flyer as we walked down the stairs heading to the Slytherin common room. "This was in my bag between my spell books."

"That's odd." He said, but he had a sly smirk on his face.

"Did you do it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not." He shrugged. "But it's funny, don't you think? You argue with Diggory over Quadpot vs. Quidditch, and the next day this is in your bag."

"You think Diggory put it in my bag?" I asked him. "How would he do that?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, looking at Silena who was sitting in the common room.

"What'd you do to your hair?" Adrian suddenly asked her.

"What about my hair?" She asked, looking up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"It's blonde." He frowned.

"Are you thinking of your dad, Silena? Your hair always changes to match his color when you're thinking of him." I sat beside her, putting my legs up on the table by the couch.

"Yeah," She sighed, her platinum blonde hair turning back to the raven-colored locks she normally wore. "It's Dad's birthday today and I'm not there for it. I'm hoping he's not too lonely."

"How did you do that to your hair?" Adrian took the seat to my left. "Are you a metamorphmagus?"

"A what?" She looked slightly offended.

"Metamorphmagus." He repeated. "It means you can change your appearance at will."

"Oh," She said with a slight blush. "I guess so. I just assumed it was something I got from my mom."

"Your mom is a metamorphmagus?"

She nodded. "I assume so, but I've only met her once."

"That sucks. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's okay. I don't hold anything against her." She shrugged.

"We've got class with Professor di Angelo today." Adrian said, changing the subject. "With the Griffindors."

I pulled out the homework he had assigned to us last class. "I didn't expect the class to be this weird," I told them honestly. "I mean, 'When confronted with a vampire, what do you do? Run and hide, or chase it with a bag of garlic'? Who thinks of this stuff?"

"Vampires aren't real." Silena shook her head. "Nobody's ever interacted with one."

"Obviously di Angelo thinks they're real." Adrian shrugged. "Otherwise he wouldn't be teaching it."

"Or perhaps the school system is so old nobody's updated it for centuries." I responded.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm not believing in vampires." She huffed, closing her DADA book with a loud _bang_. "They're just stories to tell children to scare them at night."

The tapping on the common room window caught my attention. I looked around the deserted room, but it was only Silena, Adrian and me in the room. I wasn't exactly sure how an owl got under the lake, but as I got closer to the window that showed under the lake, I noticed a small hatch where owls could fly in and out under the lake. I stroked the owl's head and took the parcel underneath its leg, dropping a few Knuts in the bag tied to its leg.

The owl chirped happily, before flying into the hatch on the wall beside the window.

I looked at the newspaper in my hand, anger churning in my gut as I read.

_**NEW LEGISLATURE PASSED IN THE MINISTRY**_

_**BY RITA SKEETER**_

_**THIS MORNING, NEW LEGISLATURE WAS PASSED BY THE WIZENGAMOT MAKING IT ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR MUGGLEBORNS TO FIND JOBS. ANTI-MUGGLEBORN POLICIES HAVE MADE ITS WAY THROUGH THE COURTS BEFORE, BUT HAVE NEVER BEEN PASSED UNTIL NOW. THE OUTLINES OF THE BILL INCLUDE:**_

_**1\. ALL MUGGLEBORNS MUST REGISTER WITH THE MUGGLEBORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION.**_

_**2\. NO MUGGLEBORN IS PERMITTED TO OWN A WAND WITHOUT APPROVAL FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.**_

_**3\. ALL CURRENT MUGGLEBORNS MUST PROVE THAT THEY ARE WORTHY OF RETAINING THEIR WANDS BY PROOF OF MAGICAL BLOOD STATUS.**_

_**4\. ANY MUGGLEBORN FOUND TO NOT HAVE MAGICAL BLOOD WILL BE STRIPPED OF THEIR WANDS.**_

_**5\. ANY WIZARD HARBORING AN UNREGISTERED MUGGLEBORN WILL FACE UP TO A LIFE SENTENCE IN AZKABAN.**_

_**6\. ANY WIZARD FOUND TO FAKE OR DISPUTE BLOOD STATUS WILL FACE TIME IN AZKABAN.**_

_**7\. ANY WIZARD WHO FIGHTS MINISTRY EMPLOYEES WILL FACE THE DEMENTOR'S KISS.**_

_**8\. ALL WIZARDS MUST HAVE A BLOOD TEST TO PROVE THEIR STATUS. ANY HALF-BLOOD WITH MUGGLE RELATIVES MUST PROVE THEY ARE WORTHY TO CONTINUTE BEING CLASSIFIED AS A WIZARD. **_

_**9\. ALL MUGGLEBORNS THAT WORK FOR THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC WILL FACE A PERMANENT LEAVE IF FOUND NOT MAGICAL.**_

I looked at the paper two or three times before the message actually sunk in. "This is utter rubbish!" I handed the paper to Silena at her confused look.

"How could Rita write this?" Silena asked, appalled.

"You two know Rita Skeeter?" Adrian asked, looking over Silena's shoulder at the paper.

"Yeah," I said distractedly. "She's our cousin."

Silena nodded. "We met her right after we came to Hogwarts. We didn't even know until Dumbledore told us."

"I'm so tired of this paper slandering everyone." I almost growled.

"There's not much we can do about this now." She sighed.

"She's right, mate. Most we can do is wait for it to blow over." He shrugged. "I'm hungry, let's go eat before class."

"I know you two are right," I grumbled. "That doesn't make me any happier."

He yawned, getting to his feet. "I know."

Adrian led me and Silena out of the common room. As we climbed the stairs to the Great Hall, a million things were running through my mind. How did Fudge pass this? _Why _did he pass it? _How _did _anyone _in their right mind pass this? I supposed that life in Britain—or even, Scotland—was way different then life in America. In America, most people were concerned about the color of your skin. Witches and Wizards must be concerned about how pure your blood was. What did this mean for us, the demigods? How could we prove our blood status if one of our parents were a god?

I rubbed my temples. The thoughts had been swirling around my mind so quickly. I'm not a Ravenclaw, or even a child of Athena, so I was way out of my element when it came to brain power. I'm not dumb, but I'm not as smart as Annabeth, either.

"Have you seen this?" Annabeth waved the newspaper in my face as we entered the hall. She appeared to have been waiting for us.

"Of course we have," I told her, pushing the paper from my face. Silena held up our copy of the paper.

"I didn't think you would've." Annabeth admitted. "I'm not sure how owl post works under the lake."

"The owls have a chute," I told her. "By the window that allows them to fly into the common room."

Annabeth thought it over for a second. "I suppose that makes sense."

I nodded. "We're going to get some food. Join us at the Slytherin table."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I have something to talk to you two about anyway."

"You don't mind, do you Adrian?" Silena looked at the Slytherin boy.

"'Course not." He replied. "I'm used to it by now anyway."

We picked a spot down at the end of the table, and started to eat. As the owl post flowed into the Great Hall, I could hear a few people at the Slytherin table yelling in glee. I glanced at them with a confused expression, not sure why they were yelling.

Barnaby Lee was leading the hollering, holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his hands. Although the entire party was seated, we could hear their conversation clear as day.

"It's about time something like this passed." Barnaby said loudly. "Those damned Mudbloods have been hiding for far too long."

Merula Snyde nodded. "I agree." She said loudly. "Stupid Mudbloods will finally learn their place."

"Let it go." Annabeth whispered.

I stabbed my pancake angrily with my fork. "Who do they think they are?"

"They're insane." Adrian said. "They're probably going to work for You-Know-Who right after school like their parents."

"Who would want to work for that lunatic?" Silena scoffed.

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Who cares?" Annabeth finished. "I'm more worried about proving _our _blood status."

"Aren't you three pure bloods?" Adrian asked, confusion etched on his face.

"No." I looked at Annabeth and Silena pointedly. "Annabeth and my dad is a No-Maj—I mean, a muggle. Silena's mom is also a muggle."

"But your mom is a Metamorphmagus, you said. That's a witches' ability." He said carefully, frowning.

Silena shrugged. "As far as I know, she's a muggle. My dad doesn't talk about her a lot. She just left me on his doorstep and he never saw her again. I didn't meet her until I was 9."

"But we don't even know where our dad is or where Silena's mom is." Annabeth told him. "Can't prove they're wizards if we can't find them."

He nodded. "True. So, what are you three going to do? You potentially have one muggle parent, which by this law, is illegal."

"I'm not sure." Annabeth told him honestly.

I sighed. "Maybe it'd be better if we just went home. Maybe coming to Hogwarts was a mistake."

"We're already here." Silena argued. "We may as well stay."

"What if they take our wands?" I asked her, pulling my wand out of my pocket. "I'm rather fond of mine."

I studied my wand. It was made of cedar wood, 10 inches long, with a core of Horned Serpent horn. We had gotten it in America before we had left, and I had been told before that the core of the wand itself was rare. After studying it in my hands for a full minute, I put it back into my pocket.

Annabeth buried her head in her hands. "We need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Speaking of, where is he?" I asked, my eyes gazing over Dumbledore's empty seat at the Head table. Gazing at the rest of the chairs, I noticed McGonagall's was also empty.

"You three are close to Dumbledore, huh?" Adrian commented. "You spend a lot of time in his office."

I shrugged casually. "My mom wanted me to learn a lot from him, seeing as he was the previous Minister for Magic."

Adrian's eyes widened. "But no student has such a personal connection with him." He paused, then lowered his voice. "Percy, are you by any chance the next Minister?"

I looked at him, realizing my slip. As I opened my mouth to lie to him, I hesitated. Adrian was my friend, he deserved the truth. Besides, I didn't take him for the type to tell anyone. "Yeah." I ran a hand through my messy black hair nervously. "I am."

He whistled. "I would've never guessed. So you guys never moved here, huh? Just forced to come to Hogwarts."

"Our Mom works for MACUSA." Annabeth replied to him. "She'd never be able to leave her job."

"She's practically married to it." I snickered.

"Don't let your mom hear you saying that." Silena laughed. "She'll make you clean the house without magic again."

I grinned wildly. "She'll never ask me that again."

Silena looked at me curiously, arching an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Flooded the house." Annabeth said with a slight groan. "I don't even know how he did it."

I'm sure they both knew _how _I did it, but they didn't know why. The thought made my smile grow larger, if possible.

"Accidental magic is common." Adrian said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"It's not an accident if I already had my wand." I told him. "It was purely on purpose."

"But you weren't trained." He frowned.

"No," I admitted. "But I do know a few spells that Mom taught me, and some that older wizards taught me."

"Your mum sounds interesting." He said. "I bet she'd get along well with my mum."

"Probably." I shrugged. "Mom gets along well with everyone. Even the No-Maj's."

"Muggle." Annabeth corrected. "If we're going to be living here, we may as well get used to their terms."

"And their sports." Adrian added with a sly grin.

"Quadpot's still better." I told him.

He blanched. "You'll be the death of me, do you know that?"

"So you really don't know how the flyer got in my bag?" I asked him, pulling the flyer back out of my bag.

"That was in your bag?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yup." I told her. "I didn't put it there."

"Diggory did it, I'm telling you." He put his hands up in defeat. "Would I lie to you?"

"No." I admitted. "I'll go ask him."

I got to my feet, pulling my bag over my shoulder, grabbing the flyer, and heading to the Hufflepuff table. I looked around for Cedric as I walked, leaning over his shoulder and placing the flyer in front of him.

"Your idea of a joke?" I asked him quietly.

Cedric blushed. "If you like that, there's a lot more where that came from."

I rolled my eyes. "I've already told you, Cedric, I'm a Quadpot fan and no flyer of the Holyhead Harpies will change that."

He half-smiled, handing me back the flyer. "We'll see about that."

"Game on, then, Cedric." I smiled cockily, not reaching out for the flyer in his hand. "Two can play the game."

"I'd like to see you try." He replied.

I caught the eye of a pretty fifth year sitting in front of Cedric. She had bright, bubblegum pink hair that perfectly matched the shade of lipstick on her plump lips. She smiled lazily, noticing that I had turned to look at her.

"I'm Tonks," She said, extending her hand.

"Percy." I took her hand, shaking it firmly. "Percy Jackson."

"The American?" She asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm here with my sister and my friend."

"Sounds neat." She replied. "We should get to know each other sometime."

"Definitely." I told her, flashing a smile. "See you later, Cedric, Tonks." I patted Cedric on the shoulder as I turned from the table, heading down the Great Hall, meeting Silena and Adrian at the entrance. The three of us together headed towards our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesion, unaware of what was about to happen.


	10. Hiatus Update

Hello readers! I'm sorry to inform you there will be no update July 1st. My personal life has been very chaotic and it's been nearly impossible for me to sit and write. I think i've got a total of 4 SHORT chapters written for like 5 stories that i have. Between my sister's birthday, (June 5th) My birthday (June 8. I'm 21 now, woot.) and my grandfather's death, it's just been too much to handle.

I've also been busy working to enlist in the military to help cover the debt that has sprang up and i don't see me being able to write very fast.

Sorry about this, guys. I'm hoping to be posting by the end of the year.

Xeunobre


End file.
